compediafandomcom-20200214-history
StarVengers
The StarVengers are a defunct Combine Member Group (CMG) in the Star Wars Combine. Founded in early Year 3, the faction was cobbled together by four veterans of the Black Dragons Escort Company. After existing for eight months, the StarVengers were ultimately destroyed by the avaricious Venom Kazvar and its assets merged into Kazvar's Horizon Corporation. History In Year 3, President Lukastar Narvaka (a.k.a. Lukakin Skywalker), his best friend Max Solusar, Squall Chitose, and Headmaster Flich collectively departed the Black Dragons Escort Company. They formed a mercenary unit known as "the StarVengers." At that time, the StarVengers and The Wraiths were the sole mercenary groups in the Star Wars Combine.StarVengers - History (Year 3) Lukastar Narvaka served as the leader of the StarVengers, and Solusar was his trusted second-in-command. Squall Chitose, a future Eidola pirate,Compedia Article: Squall Chitose was third-in-command. In the beginning, the StarVengers had only four members, but their ranks swelled with the enlistment of Vice Admiral Lynx Cor, Commodore Keilan Morgan, Line Captain Javal and Line General Dmitri Piett. When Lukastar Narvaka took an unexplained leave of absence, Solusar became the leader of the StarVengers. (Narvaka briefly returned from the Unknown Regions before disappearing for good. He is now believed dead, even if some swear to have seen his derelict ship in the Outer Rim.) During the troubled times that followed, a traitorous individual named Venom Kazvar stole the StarVengers' last battleship that Solusar and his subordinates were planning to use in their search for Narvaka. Eventually, Kazvar destroyed the StarVengers, and its former members were scattered throughout the galaxy.Max Solusar - Character Profile Description "A mercenary is a professional soldier hired to serve in a foreign army, working or acting merely for money or other rewards. Many centuries have passed since the creation the StarVengers by Argomst Narvaka. Argomst Narvaka wanted to create a small band of mercenaries who could be hired by people to do whatever they desired. He chose different people with different skills, and that was the beginning of the StarVengers. The StarVengers are known throughout the galaxy not only for their elite pilots, but also for their skilled commandos. Their determination made them a force feared by many. Only a handful of these commandos turned the tide of the battle at Ukio where the landlords protected themselves against an overwhelming pirate force. Throughout the ages, the StarVengers grew from a small band of warriors to become one of the largest groups of mercenaries in the galaxy. Recently, a new leader has arisen in the StarVengers: Lukastar Narvaka. The last leader died when his ship crashed into a sun."C.M.G. - Main Page - StarVengers Members Known members of the StarVengers included: Grand Admiral Lukastar Narvaka, Chief of Repairs Max Solusar, Senior General Squall Chitose, Grand Surgeon Flich, Commodore Keilan James, Vice Admiral Lynx Cor, General Dmitri Piett, StarVengers' Members (Archived) Jennos Ackbar, Fleet Admiral Slip Stream, Kyle Jade, Kahel Talarmash, Larien Notarri, Chase Reynolds, Gavin Rhynha and Darx Liex. Banner * (Year 3) See also * Black Dragons * Corporate Sector * Timeline References External links * StarVengers Website (Year 3) (Archived) * StarVengers Recruitment (Year 3) (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Combine Member Groups